Riddle Me This
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Still overcome with the stress of Silas. Lynsey deals with the prospect of his newest victims death being her fault. Lynsey tries to figure out what he is up to. But when or if the truth comes out, how will she react? And will she live to see that day?


**A/N: I love Hollyoaks, so I decided to make this fic. It contains, couples such as: LynseyxDoug (Think about it. It works), BrendanxSte and JasonxBart. **

**Warning: Spoilers for Mondays episode! Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks.**

* * *

><p>She was running faster than she ever had in her entire life. Her lungs were burning, her muscles were aching and her heart was pounding, but she <strong>needed<strong> to get the club.

The club was safe, Ethan was there, and most likely Doug. Forcing herself to keep running, Lynsey let out a strangled sob.

She could see the club now. The music was pounding, loud and violent. And she could see them, Ethan and Doug.

With as much strength as she could muster, she let out a shout, "Doug!" her voice was scratchy and the cry came out as a sob.

"Ethan!" Both boys glanced up, taking in her frightned state. Lynsey let out another sob as she swore she could feel Silas' eyes watching her.

Ethan shot a confused, worried glanced Doug's way, but the American was already running down the stairs, pushing past everyone and to the, now hysterical Lynsey.

"He was in my house! An-and, he nearly killed me.. so I hit him, and he was going to kill some one else.. an-an-and..." Lynsey's hysterical ramblings dissolved into sobs as she collapsed in Doug's arms.

A worried Ethan had made his way towards the pair, and had only understood parts of what Lynsey had said.

Lynsey took a shuddering breath, trying to calm her breathing whilst ignoring the prickling feeling on the back of her neck.

Her mind was racing, and she couldn't seem to slow it down.

"He was in your house?" Doug questioned. Lynsey must've nodded, for he tightened his grip on her, "You OK?" he asked, she shook her head, finally admiting defeat.

Her eyes were still clamped shut when she heard his voice.

"Is everything alright? Lynsey seems a bit shaken up." Her eyes shot open. There was something.. _off_, about him. His hands seemed to tremble, and he looked as though he'd been crying. But he still had that look in his eyes, the one that showed he was _nowhere_ near finished.

Lynsey felt herself move, as Doug took a step back. "No" Ethan's voice said quietly, "She's a bit shaken up."

Lynsey nearly snapped.

A bit?

She was terrified, and so, _so_ scared, and she just wanted to close her eyes and shut the whole world out. Everyone had left her. Her friends turned their backs on her, Brendan had been framed, leaving her with no protection and no-one cared.

Well, no-one except Doug, and perhaps Ethan.

Who had he killed? Was the though that ran through her head as she glanced at Silas.

It wasn't Amy, as she could see the pretty blonde was watching the drama unfold.

But Texas and Theresa? She couldn't see them.

She quickly cast her glance away from the murderer and to Ethan, who had an unsure look on his face. "Listen, Doug, take her home. OK?"

Doug nodded, and then Lynsey felt herself being pulled away. "Just breathe," Lynsey heard Doug say quietly as he pulled her through the small crowd of people.

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

Her head was still pounding and her mind was still playing her conversation with Silas. 'Waiting for mother nature to deliver' What did that mean?

Why was he still playing with her? She hated his cryptic clues and riddles.

Five minutes later, Lynsey found herself infront of Doug's apartment. "Whats going on?" she asked. Letting go of her, Doug frowned and unlocked the door. "You can't stay alone tonight."

Lynsey frowned, "You had no problem leaving me earlier." she replied angrily. Guilt filled Doug's face. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, pushing her into the warm apartment.

She shrugged, not wanting to lose her only friend, she quickly added: "I should have asked you to stay. It's my fault."

"Anyway. I think it's best if you spend the night here, I don't think Silas would try anything with Ethan here."

Lynsey nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, unable to rid herself of the cold feeling she had.

Flicking the kettle on, Doug turned to Lynsey, "There's some of Liberty's old pajama's in the bathroom."

She nodded, before quickly dissapearing.

A few minutes she reappeared, and stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Sit." Doug ordered, pointing to the sofa. Nodding, she sat and hugged her knees. Soon she was joined by Doug, who offered her a cup of tea.

"What happened?" was the first thing he asked. Lynsey glanced up at him.

Struggling with what to say, she replied: "I fell asleep."

Then mentally slapped herself. "I mean, I fell asleep, and he broke in an.." she trailed off, remembering what had happened afterwards.

"And?"

"And he called me. Asked if I knew how pretty I looked when I was asleep... and there were pictures of me, on my phone. And then he was there."

Doug frowned, but let her continue.

"And he said that me and him were a team, and thet it was all a game... and that I'd chosen who'd die... And then.. and then we started a deal."

"That he'd go to the police, only if I let him kill me. And it almost happened, I had the phone, ane I was ready for him to kill me... and then he started going on about mother nature and how he had someone else to kill."

Doug cut her off, "You almost let him _kill_ you?" Lynsey nodded numbly, "He would never have gone to the police.. he's a nutjob, Lynsey!"

She sighed as Doug frowned at her. "I know... or knew, but I just wanted it to be over, and that was the easiest way I knew..."

She trailed off. She was so tired, she couldn't remember clearly. Doug sighed, "We'll talk tomorrow. OK?" Lynsey nodded slowly.

Tightening her grip around her legs, she rested her head on Doug's shoulder. "I didn't mean to snap." she said quietly.

"It's fine." was the last thing she heard, before sleep overtook her, leaving her to nightmares and the twisted riddles of Silas.


End file.
